Bree au bois dormant
by Chookette
Summary: Il était une fois Bree,Orson et tout les autres adaptés en personnages de contes. L'Histoire est celle du 3x15.BrOrson


Hello !

J'ai remarqué que Bree dormait pratiquement tout l'épisode 15 saison 3 (soit dit en passant mon préféré avec le 3x01 et le 3x02 !) J'ai eu donc cette idée en cour de maths où je m'ennuyais grave de faire une parodie de conte (ou de film disney quoi...^^)

Disclaimer : Not mine, not money (Money, Money, money !ABBA fan)

Du BrOrson of course

Il était une fois….

En fait, il était une fois, une situation merdique. Dans le beau pays de Fairview, là où les elfes Scavo allaient ouvrir leur pizzeria, où la fée Susan sortait avec l'âne parlant, Ian et où la nymphe Gabrielle fuyait le nain Zach, il y a avait la princesse Bree et le prince Orson qui étaient à l'hôpital enchanté.

La princesse Bree étaient tombée de l'échelle infernale, et le prince Orson a été poussé du toit par le loup-garou Mike.

Il faut comprendre que le prince Orson était trèèèèès amoureux de la princesse Bree. Ils s'étaient mariés.

Hélas les sorcières de la magie noire, appelées Gloria et Alma, les avaient pourchassée jusqu'au bois de Wisteria. Elles avaient même invoquée un fantôme appelée Monique.

~~~~~…...

Sir Andrew veillait sur la princesse Bree, qui dormait profondément dans son sommeil maléfique. Il avait obtenu la permission de la ramener au château Van De Kamp.

Sir Andrew était cependant méfiant du prince Orson, le jeune chevalier pensant qu'il était responsable de l'état de sa mère, avait tout fait pour le tenir éloigné de cette dernière.

Une licorne arriva pour les ramener chez eux. Andrew fut heureux, sa mère étant en sécurité, il pouvait enfin avoir la potion de réveil des Scavo, en échange de quelques heures de travail.

Il confia donc à sa sœur, la coquecigrue Danielle, la lourde charge de veiller sur la princesse Bree.

Hélas, à deux donjon de là, la maléfique sorcière noire Gloria échafaudait son plan, tandis que son assistante, la sorcière Alma était enfermée dans les donjon de la plus haute tour du château.

Le plan était simple, elle allait tuer la princesse Bree et y faire passer pour un suicide.

Son fils, le prince Orson, serait donc obligé de se marier avec l'assistante.

Gloria entra comme par magie dans le château Van De Kamp. La coquecigrue sursauta.

Danielle : Que faites vous là ?

Gloria : Je viens m'occuper de votre mère. Aller donc vous amuser à la pizzeria des elfes Scavo, j'ai entendu que le jeune centaure Austin y allait.

Danielle : C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu ! J'y vais !Merci !

C'est alors qu'en sortant, Danielle ne vit pas la sorcière Alma rater son balais volant et tomber du toit de son château pour atterrir dans le buisson épineux.

Pendant ce temps là, Le prince Orson tenta de passer un appel en visiomagie, mais personne ne répondait. Plusqu'inquiet, Orson fila de l'hôpital sur son fidèle destrier appelle Taxi.

Il ne pensa pas qu'au même moment, Sir Andrew, qui avait trouvé sa sœur filait sur son propre destrier.

La sorcière Gloria avait pensé à tout, du chaudron magique a bonne température jusqu'au parchemin imagés de mariage ainsi que de l'épée de cuisine ancestrale des Van De Kamp.

Gloria fit léviter la princesse jusqu'au chaudron. Et commença à faire son rituel de faux suicide.

Sir Andrew arriva devant le château Van De Kamp, ce que la sorcière vit grâce à son oreille magique mobile. Gloria s'arma donc de sa matraque à pointe laser, et frappa Andrew à la tête lorsqu'il arriva à la 365 e et dernière marche. Il dégringola donc jusqu'en bas.

Gloria, heureuse, continua son grand rituel de faux suicide et débrancha son oreille mobile.

C'est a ce moment que le prince Orson paya son cheval et fila dans son château, à la recherche de la vilaine sorcière et de sa princesse bien aimée.

Prince Orson vit Sir Andrew à semi-conscient sur la première des 365 marches. Orson monta donc chacune des marches, évitant les clubs de golf animés et maléfiques de Gloria.

Lorsque la vilaine sorcière vit son propre fils derrière elle, elle prit peur et décida de vite trancher les veines de la princesse. Seulement le prince Orson prit son épée de cuisine légendaire des mains de la sorcière et commença à se battre avec la sorcière. Cette dernière se transforma en Dragon géant.

Pendant ce temps, Bree faisait trempette, toujours endormie, dans le bain de l'enfer.

Heureusement grâce à l'esprit de l'épée de cuisine, Orson bâtit le vilain dragon qui fit une attaque cardiaque car Orson avait embroché son cœur.

Le prince Orson se dépêcha de sortir sa princesse du bain des enfer. Il la posa sur le lit douillet de sa chambre.

Puis le prince commença à détailler son âme-sœur.

Ses cheveux mouillé tombait en cascades sur son beau visage porcelaine. Orson les brossa en arrière. Il vit alors les lèvres pulpeuses et bien rouges de sa princesse. Orson se pencha légèrement sur Bree, puis jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres et il y déposa un chaste baiser.

Orson souria intérieurement, sa femme était vraiment magnifique même endormie.

Il se redressa et continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce que les paupières de princesse Bree clignotèrent.

Orson : Bree ? Chérie ?

Puis la jeune princesse dit d'une faible voix :

Bree : Ta mère…a essayé de me tuer….

Orson voyait bien dans les yeux de sa bien aimée de l'inquiétude. Il la rassura immédiatement :

Orson : Shuut ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne t'embatra plus. Ni elle, ni Alma.

Bree : Alma ?

Orson : Elle est tombée dans le buisson épineux.

Bree : Bien fait.

La belle princesse rousse rigola légèrement.

Orson : Et nous, nous allons allez au pays des merveilles pour notre lune de miel. Ca te va ?

Bree : Avec plaisir.

Orson vit alors cet appel silencieux de la part de sa princesse. Il se repencha et pressa les lèvres de Bree. Ce fut alors une avalanche d »émotions qui déferlait en un ballet merveilleux. C 'est comme si ils apprenaient à se connaître, comme lors de leur premier baiser.

Ils vécurent donc heureux et eurent beaucoup de divorce.

Fin.


End file.
